


Wilbur, My Hair is Messy.

by dobbywooby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobbywooby/pseuds/dobbywooby
Summary: Technoblade never gave off the impression that Wilbur's death had any effect on him.People always die, it's simply a way of life.So why was this death so different?this was inspired by @boboot_'s post on Instagram!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299





	Wilbur, My Hair is Messy.

**Author's Note:**

> lil reminder that whenever theres a line that means a timeskip happens, so basically as the story goes on they just get older-

Technoblade felt a familiar tug at his hair. "Wilbur, I told you to stop playin' with my hair." The pinkette's younger twin brother, Wilbur, only giggled in reply and proceeded to braid the other's hair. Techno sighed, realizing there was no point in trying to stop Wilbur, and continued to play with the youngest in their family, Tommy. _He just got bored of braiding Phil's hair_ , Techno thought, _soon enough he'll get bored of braiding mine too._

* * *

Techno sat down on the hill next to his house, tugging out his eyelashes. He had lost the sword Phil had made for him while going out in the forest, all because he got scared of a harmless spider. Sure it may have looked threatening, but he knew that the spider he saw couldn't actually kill. Techno felt like a coward, like a sheep who couldn't do anything except run away in fear. How was he supposed to defend himself, no, his family if he got scared of a spider? 

"Bad day?" 

Techno didn't even have to look to know that it was Wilbur, his twin had a knack for appearing whenever Techno had a bad day. "Go away, Wilbur. You can't just sing a song and make me feel better."

Wilbur grinned. "So you _are_ having a bad day." The brunette sat behind Techno and started braiding his pink, long hair. 

"You aren't helpin' Wilbur. Like I said, go away." Wilbur only hummed in response and continued braiding Techno's hair.

If Techno really wanted to, he could've just stood up and walked away. But he didn't.

This was nice.

* * *

Wilbur pulled out his guitar from under his bed and handed it to Techno. "Alright! Now let Mr. Wilbur Soot himself teach you about the wonderful world of music!" Techno sat down on the floor and started strumming a bit, oddly fascinated.

Wilbur grinned as he sat behind his brother and started braiding his hair

 _Huh, he isn't even saying anything._ Wilbur thought to himself. _Usually, he'll tell me to stop. Whatever, it's nice seeing him so focused on something that isn't farming or fighting._

The brunette started explaining everything about guitars to his twin. Techno simply nodded along, he didn't really understand much of what Wilbur was saying, but it was somehow calming to hear the other talking so enthusiastically about something.

* * *

It was the night before the 16th, aka the night before all hell broke loose. The twins were at Pogtopia, talking about Wilbur's plans for the next day. If you couldn't hear what they were talking about you might think it was like when they were younger, Techno reading and Wilbur braiding his hair.

"So you're serious about blowing up L'manburg tomorrow? Seems like a crazy idea, Will."

"Of course I'm serious about this Techno!"

"..."

Wilbur stopped his braiding for a moment and looked at his brother with a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"Wilbur, promise me you won't die with it, alright?"

The other let a soft smile set on his face. "Of course I won't, I wouldn't leave you guys."

Techno showed no response to Wilbur's answer and proceeded with reading his book.

The sound of water dripping echoed through the cave before Wilbur spoke again.

"Techno, how come you never cut your hair? It's gotten awfully long."

"I don't know, you like braiding it and you're always around to help me with it."

"Well yea, but this could be the last time I do this-"

"Don't say that."

Wilbur merely shrugged and went back to braiding his brother's hair

* * *

Wilbur was dead.

Techno and Tommy stood in front of their brother's grave. They were both silent, neither of them expected Wilbur to do this.

Techno didn't notice Tommy walking off, he also didn't notice the tears streaking down his face.

"Idiot, you promised you wouldn't die."

The pinkette choked back a sob. He didn't understand why Wilbur lied, Phil had told everybody that Wilbur told him to kill him. But Techno still couldn't understand why Wilbur would do that. 

He didn't understand anything.

The man crouched down to be at level with the grave.

"So you really did it, huh? I should've known better than to believe you."

The only thing he got in response was the sound of the wind blowing.

Techno stood up and turned away, but before he walked away he said one last thing.

"Wilbur."

"My hair's messy."

**Author's Note:**

> hh im not used to writing stuff like this so uh hope you enjoyed  
> also the insta post this was inspired by is a 3 part thing so would you guys like me to write the next 2 parts or nah?


End file.
